The ABCs of Sabriel
by ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: Watch Supernatural? Love Sabriel? Want to request a one-shot? This story will have it all: smut, fluff, angst and more... You want it I'll write it. The catch? (Because there always is one...) You have to request based off a letter in the alphabet. See inside for more details.
1. A Is for Almost

**Before I get into the good stuff I'd like to explain how to request a one shot. All you do is leave a comment with the request in the following format: Letter, Genre, then a few key words you want included- one must start with the letter- or some details with a title that starts with the letter. **

**(ex: "A", Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sam almost dies on a hunt shortly after Gabriel joins team free will and it sparks a confession from the archangel. The title can be Almost.) **

**I want to go in order through the alphabet once before I'll let people chose whatever letter they want. I'm planning of making other ABC stories too for Destiel, Hurt Sam, Sam/Dean bromance, and more so let me know if you'd like something like that too. **

* * *

Sam was certain he was dying or at least he was close to dying... he wasn't quiet sure which yet though. He could smell that nasty hospital scent though and hear an annoying beeping that while giving him a headache, probably was letting them know he wasn't dead yet. He could feel someone holding his hand, but he wasn't able to pinpoint who... only that it wasn't Dean. Dean's hands were smaller than his and much rougher. This hand was smaller, sure, but it was soft and a bit too small to be Dean's plus Dean always intertwined their fingers. This hand was holding his tightly with their fingers to the side. It wasn't until they spoke he was able to tell who it was.

"I'm sorry Sammy. No angel mojo to snap you all better with. But we're gonna get you taken care of and find my dick of a brother together. Like you said, if I'm alive I might as well live for something yeah? I still need to get you back for saying that, but I'll wait until you're better. Also, next time don't go try to fight a monster when you're pissed off at me. I love you too much to have you get yourself killed because I was being an asshole kiddo... yeah, I said it though you probably can't hear a word I'm saying huh? I'll pretend like I never admitted it later but it's true. I fell in love with your giant moose ass way back when all we had to worry about was you saying yes to Lucifer... that's another thing I have to beat you for... " Gabriel continued to talk but Sam couldn't focus anymore so he let his mind drift. Gabriel loved him? He had to admit it put a few things into perspective like why the angel always gave him the bad end of the stick in his pranks and had so many more nicknames for him than Dean... Still Sam was surprised. He, himself, had developed a sort of bond with the angel and definitely enjoyed his company more now he was human than when he was a dickwad angel.

Something else the angel said suddenly came back to Sam as he felt himself lifted and taken away. Gabriel had mentioned Sam going off to the hunt because he pissed him off... it wasn't exactly true. Sure he had yelled at the angel but only because he felt guilty. He and Gabriel had gotten into an argument about whether the angel could be trusted to have their backs. Sam had said no and listed off a huge list of reasons why not after Gabriel only given his demise at Lucifer's hands as an excuse. But seeing Gabriel flinch at some of the things he mentioned and try to explain each action had caused Sam to start to see past the angel's mask to the true being within. After he finished defending himself Gabriel added the fact that Sam was the reason he died anyway so he should be looking in the mirror before judging him. Sam stormed off after that to get a drink at the local bar having forgotten that was where their creature would choose his victims. He briefly remembered Gabriel showing up and jumping on the thing like a midget of terror and Dean dragging him out... then it all was flashes of light and color.

It took 5 hours in surgery to fix Sam up enough for him to be allowed guests and then they only allowed one at a time so Dean was the only one inside. "So you want me to give up my spot so that Gabriel, GABRIEL, can come in here with you? I think the meds are messing with you Sammy. He's cool with us now and human, but he's still an annoying ass." Dean argued, but Sam remembered what Gabriel told him and after a while he convinced Dean to give them an hour while he got them some edible food.

"Heya kiddo. You look like shit. It's an improvement." Gabriel teased sitting next to Sam and the hunter smiled seeing that Gabriel was all bandaged up too. He guessed the monster didn't like angry midgets trying to kill it while it's chosen prey got away.

"Thanks for saving me... I was stupid to let my anger get the best of me. I just... I'm sorry for being a screw up Gabe and getting you killed." He admitted softly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I was wrong to say that Sammy. I just wanted you to trust me. I'm not a complete ass okay? Just half the time and you guys are all I have now heaven's completely ruined and shut down. It feels kinda lousy you guys are all cool with Cas even though he's gone dark side a few times and I play a few jokes to try to teach you something and I'm the enemy." He grumbled and Sam laughed.

"Don't do that or I might confuse you with an angry gnome. So... you remember being in the ambulance with me? I remember hearing you talking to me..." Sam admitted smiling widely at the expression that Gabriel made.

"You... remember me talking to you? What, exactly, do you remember me saying... if anything. You don't remember anything right? Just sounds righ-" He started to ramble, but Sam stepped in.

"You said you loved me. Don't lie because I can remember you holding my hand like your doing now and saying it. I just want to say... I love you too Gabriel." He said squeezing his hand and Gabriel seemed to freeze before slumping with relief.

"Of course you love me. I'm awesome and we're totally perfect together. Plus I mean... oh just let me kiss you." He said and Sam laughed pecking the archangel's lips knowing he wanted more and waited for the frustrated growl before giving him a real kiss.


	2. B is for Baby

**Thank you to the two people who have made requests so far. I'm working on them and loved your ideas! So far I have requests for "c" and "m" feel free to request any of the other letters so we can fill this story up! Thanks!**

* * *

B is for Baby

Sam paced the floor waiting for Gabriel to return from the store trying to ignore the screams in the room next to him. He was starting to panic as the screams got louder and Gabriel still didn't show but the door finally flew open and the former archangel came in panting from his run to the store. "You... Owe... Me..." He panted and Sam kissed him snatching the formula from him and making the fastest bottle he had ever made in his life. "Can you go get him? He likes you better of the two of us." Sam told Gabriel who sighed and nodded. "You know... Next time you say babies are cute, I'm going to punch you in the face." Gabriel mumbled making Sam laugh as he gathered their crying son in his arms. "Hey there Aj. You don't have to cry no more, I got you some nice yummy powdered gunk and Sammy's using his daddy powers to turn it into something drinkable." Gabriel cooed bouncing the tiny baby a bit.

They had decided to adopt after things settled down and though at times little Adam John drove them up the wall they loved him completely. The paperwork had been easy since Sam was real good at that sort of thing but getting the adoption agency to agree to let two guys that lived in a bunker full of weapons and occult signs to adopt a newborn was pretty hard. Gabriel would have just snapped and made them agree but after heaven closed and the angels fell he lost his mojo too. For some reason though, Sam said luck and Gabriel said it was his dad messing with them, they were able to get their son a few months later.

At first things were pretty smooth, Sam would hunt while Gabe watched Aj and did phones then they would switch. But then Sam got hurt really bad and after a month in the hospital was told he had 20 years max before his heart would give out. Gabriel hadn't taken the news well and had pretty much broken down right at Sam's bedside upon hearing the news. Still Sam took it with grace. He knew hunters didn't live long and he was getting a decently full life. He retired to doing phones for Dean and the others and he and Gabriel had even gotten their own place. Sam was happy to get more time with his mate and son and Gabriel slowly accepted things but still treated Sam like glass set to break, having insisted on taking a job working at a bar and doing all the shopping which lead to their current situation. He had forgotten formula until Aj had started sobbing for something to eat and he had to run to the store to get some.

Sam laughed and handed Gabriel the bottle kissing Aj's forehead softly. "Gabriel, you have daddy magic too. You can get him to quiet down like a pro. I tried holding him once you left and he just got worse." He said watching Gabriel feed him while he rubbed the angel's shoulders.

Gabriel relaxed into the touch and sighed as Aj started to suck on his bottle. "I'm sorry for forgetting my mind has been everywhere." He admitted and Sam kissed his cheek.

"Gabriel... Quit the job. We have enough money from your bank accounts, it's not necessary. I hardly get to see you anymore." Sam mumbled kissing his neck. Gabriel looked down.

"Sammy... I'm sorry. I... If I had my powers... We wouldn't have to loose you. It's so hard to know I wasted so much time between us and I'm sure my dad is laughing at me for it somewhere. Aj's not even gonna be old enough to drink when... I just..." Gabriel said sadly. If he was still an archangel he could have bonded them, healed Sam, snapped up everything Aj's little heart desires instantly. He felt so useless now constantly forgetting to get things while he's at the store, knowing his time with Sam was limited, knowing once Sam... Died... He wouldn't be welcome to his heaven to ever see him again. It all was breaking him. He felt Sam tilt up his face.

"Gabriel... You have filled my life with joy. You got me to stop hating myself so much and we have a wonderful son that absolutely adores you just as much as I do... My life has been horrible but now... Being with you, I have happiness and joy and it's better than I ever imagined. Don't beat yourself up okay? It's not your fault. 20 years is good enough, because it's 20 years I get with you. So quit the job, and stop wasting time." He said before kissing him softly and Gabriel let out a huff of air.

"I... okay. I'll quit. I love you Sammy." He muttered once Sam pulled away and smiled as Aj made a happy sound clutching at his shirt his bottle empty. "We need to get him a hair cut cause I think he's starting to look like you." He teased rubbing noses with Aj and making him giggle while Sam laughed and it was the best sound Gabriel had ever heard.

"Sounds like a plan... Come on. I made dessert." He lured Gabriel into the kitchen smiling at his family and thinking that while he'd love to have more time... 20 years with this was better than a thousand without them.

* * *

**I honestly was not planning on this being so sad but I like it... normal reviews are welcome too and requests are open! **


	3. C is for Clowns

**This chapter was requested by Rose0 who wanted: **

_**C, romance and hurt/comfort, In the midst of a prank war Gabriel takes things too far. The title can be clowns. **_

**Here it is! "S" and "M" have also been requested, but we still have the rest of the alphabet to go! Requests are needed and Reviews loved!  
**

* * *

Gabriel was sure he blew it big this time. Sam had kicked him out and that had been over a week ago. What was supposed to be an innocent prank had turned into a the worst mistake of his life. Since he had joined team free will things between him and the boy had been tense and uneasy. They didn't trust him and he didn't really trust them either. Sam however made an effort to reach out to him and they bonded. Dean started to cut him some slack because if Sam liked him then Dean had to at very least be okay with him. So with them getting closer apparently Sam thought it was time to let him on their habit of starting prank wars by switching all the sugar in the house to salt. Gabriel had been caught off guard but easily jumped in and got him back by making all his pants one size too small. Thus began their war which seemed to only be making them closer. They had been holding hands and brushing against each other and had almost kissed... Twice! But then Gabriel overheard Dean say Sam was afraid of Clowns.

It was supposed to be a harmless prank. Sam wakes up and looks in the mirror and sees that his face was painted like a clown and screams. He tumbles out of the bathroom an then realizes what happened and they get a good laugh out of it. That was what was supposed to happen, what really happened wasn't as funny. Sam walked into the bathroom and screamed bloody murder but he ended up on the floor sobbing instead of laughing it off. Then Gabriel snapped the paint off and tried to talk to him but had been shoved out of the room by Dean who went to comfort his brother. Then when Sam had calmed down and found out what had happened he had gone off on Gabriel not even giving him a chance to explain. The worst part was what Sam said. He told him to leave and never come back. To go offer himself up to his brother and die. Gabriel was thinking about it by this point. Angels were monogamous creatures. Once they chose their mate there were no backsies. They gave it all. Gabriel had chosen Sam and then he ruined everything.

Sam hadn't come out of the room since Gabriel left. He had been angry and hurt and he had taken it all out on the archangel saying horrible things he didn't mean. He had fallen in love with the little archangel and wanted so much to call him up or pray for him to come back and tell him he was sorry but he was afraid Gabriel would hate him. He was shocked when Gabriel appeared on the bed next to him.

"Listen Sammy I know you said to never come back but I'm sorry and truly didn't kno-" Gabriel started but was cut off as Sam pushed him don on the bed and kissed the hell out of him not stopping until his lungs were burning and begging for air and even then not letting the archangel move an inch.

"Don't ever leave me again. I love you Gabriel and I was just angry. I'm the one who's sorry." He said pecking Gabriel's lips and Gabriel let his hands tangle in Sam's hair wrapping a leg around his waist before flipping them over.

"I know a way we can make it up to each other... It involves chocolate sauce and much fewer clothes." He said with a smirk and a wink before kissing Sam again passionately.

"I think that sounds yummy and very VERY welcome. just no... no clowns Gabe." Sam said and Gabriel decided that though pranking with Sam was awesome, he'd stay clear of clowns for then on if it meant he got rewarded like that every night.

"Agreed, no more clowns..."


	4. D is for Dreams

**Sorry for the wait. Lots of stuff is going on ing my life and I haven't been up for posting much. I'll be continuing to update though so don't worry. The current letters taken are: A, B, C, D, E, F, L, M, P, and S. All other letters are still open and I will be filling all requests. If you have an idea for a letter that has already been taken please still feel free to send it to me because once I finish through this I may add in more stories per letter. **

**This chapter is for blondebrat2006 who gave me a few ideas, but I chose this one from her which was: D is for Death- Sam sees Gabriel while on his deathbed and wanted hurt/comfort.  
**

**I wasn't sure if you meant Gabriel or Sam was dying so I made it when Gabriel dies at hotel hell but added a little fluff at the end. I hope you like it. **

* * *

It's inevitable in Sam's life that he looses the ones he loves. It came with the title of Winchester, with the job as a hunter, with just being him. He tried, he always tried, to push them away but he craved the love too much to stay away for long and Gabriel was no exception.

Gabriel was everything he had ever wanted. He was funny, he was kind (Despite being a trickster, Gabriel was a sucker for kids and would drag Sam to orphanages everywhere they went to play with the kids and give them presents or show them magic..), he was sexy and he was loving... He was everything to Sam. It took too long for Sam to admit to himself that his feelings for Gabriel were more than platonic, more than familiar. He fell in love with the easy smirk and hazel eyes but not until it was too late...

That moment in the hotel when Gabriel told Sam and Dean to get Kali out of there but his eyes lingered on Sam and Sam heard the soft admittance in his thoughts... it was just a soft 'Goodbye, love you kiddo.' but it broke Sam more than anything else the trickster archangel had ever done or said. When he forced Dean to go back and found Gabriel's body, wings burnt to the ground, face frozen in pain, hazel eyes empty he screamed. He held Gabriel rocking back and forth until Dean pulled him away kicking and trying to get back. Once he calmed Dean helped him give the angel a hunter's funeral and they got to work. To Sam, it wasn't just about saving the planet anymore, it was avenging a man he loved, so he was willing to do anything to do it.

That was why, when it came to giving his own life, it was worth it. After regaining control and saying goodbye to Dean, the last thought was 'this is for you Gabe' then he jumped smiling when Michael jumped after him thankful to save his brother and honor Gabriel.

Everyday Lucifer would show up looking like someone Sam loved, playing with Sam's emotions, but when he showed as Gabriel, when he kissed him as Gabriel and Sam for a moment thought somehow the youngest archangel had come to save him, it hurt the worst finding out it was all a fraud. So many horrible things happened, but that was the worst.

Then Gabriel really did show up... Sam screamed and tried to get away until Gabriel kissed him. Lucifer was cold, but Gabriel, Gabriel was like sunshine, warm but a soft slow warmth, not like Michael's searing heat. He relaxed into Gabriel's arms letting the archangel take him from the cage as his brothers screamed for him to save them too. But Gabriel was there only for him. When they got out Gabriel slapped him across the face.

"I died for your ass then you go and jump into the cage? Samuel James Winchester, that was the stupidest thing I've ever had to hear about. I didn't believe Cas when he told me but sure enough, here you are. Ugh, I love you anyway." He said kissing him again and Sam kissed back hungrily.

"I love you too. How...?" He asked and Gabriel snorted pulling him closer and wrapping one slightly burnt wing around him gently.

"The same as my little bro. Pops brought me back to keep an eye on you while Cas and your brother go at it like rabbits." He said and Sam laughed cuddling up to Gabriel's side before seeing they were laying in the middle of a field and sighing sitting up and looking over his body which seemed intact.

"Sam... Are we... I know before I died you didn't like me but..." Gabrie asked uncertainly looking at the handprint Sam just found around his wrist and Sam smiled.

"We are anything and everything you want us to be Gabriel. Just don't go die on me again and we won't have problems. Also, can we get to a hotel or something? I really need a shower and if you're good I might let you join me." He said with a wink delighting in the archangel's smirk and just the fact they were both alive and together. Luckily that was another perk of being a Winchester, death didn't last long.


End file.
